WWE on Facebook 2
by CannibalHolocaust
Summary: What if they all had Facebook? Some what corrisponds with WWE on Facebook 1, so suggest reading that first.


**Trish Stratus** Today is a most glorious day. I have officially christened my Boobs. On the left we have Steve Jobs and on the right Richard Branson. I am so proud. –wipes tear-

**Kelly Kelly** On the topic of boobs: Batista is in dire need of a bra.

**Batista - Kelly Kelly **I worked hard for my muscle! I DO NOT HAVE BOOBS!

**Kelly Kelly - Batista **They sure giggle like boobs...

**Kelly Kelly** Like this comment if you think Batista needs a bra.

*John Cena likes this*

*Jeff Hardy likes this*

*Trish Stratus likes this*

*CM Punk likes this*

*Edge likes this*

**Batista - Edge** Shut up Edge your chin needs a bra .

**Edge - Batista** For your information my chin DOES have a bra.

*Golddust likes this*

**Batista - Edge** O.O

**Goldust - Edge** Does it have frills?

**Edge - Goldust** Of course it does! Do you think me classless? I have class out the ass... unlike some people.

**Goldust - Edge** ….Are you claiming I don't have class? Because I can assure you my bra is as frilly as yours.

**Edge - Goldust** ..I think we are going to have to compare bras.

**Goldust - Edge** … Locker room at 10:15….be there or be...classless.

**Kelly Kelly** WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP STEALING MY CLOTHING!? D:!

*Jeff Hardy likes this*

*Shannon Moore likes this*

*Goldust likes this*

*Edge likes this*

**John Cena** Ffff my back is killing me.

**Randy Orton - John Cena** nAcksholli dat is impossibru, Yer back does not gots no armies or leggies so It can't not attacks you. *grin*

**John Cena - Randy Orton** ….Orton, you're a spastic. -_-

**Randy Orton - John Cena** …More importantly, I'm YOUR spastic :D So deal with me.

**John Cena - Randy Orton** You ain't my problem to deal with, I left you in a box hoping they would send you to China.

**Randy Orton - John Cena** Man, best trip ever, I had THE best dumplings.

**Yoshi Tatsu - Randy Orton** YAY! Dumpring!

*Randy Orton likes this*

**Randy Orton** became a fan of 'Dumplings Bitch!' **Click here** to also become a fan!

**Steve Austin** has posted a location Chilling in my beer pool are you there to? **Click here!**

**Steve Austin** Updating my status from my iPhone….like a boss.

**Miz - Steve Austin** Like a BoWWss. - watch?v=NisCkxU544c

**Steve Austin - Miz** I'm The BoWss!

**Miz - Steve Austin** You da BoWss!

**John Morrison - Miz** I shat on Debra's desk.

**Miz - John Morrison** Like a BoWss?

**John Morrison - Miz** Like a Boss! *slips on sunglasses*

**Matt Hardy - Lita** I can't believe you turned me down!

**Lita - Matt Hardy** Dude! You proposed to me with an Onion Ring!

**Matt Hardy - Lita **ALL LOVE IS BEAUTIFUL!

**Brian Kendrick** I King Kendrick take this bubble wrap castle as mine!

**Paul London - Brain Kendrick** Not so fast your majesty. I am here to plunder your booty!

**Brian Kendrick - Paul London** *unsheathes his bubble wrap sword* Do your worst.

**Paul London - Brain Kendrick** Bubble wrap cannons aiming…FIRE!

**Brian Kendrick - Paul London** ….How dare you. BY THE WRATH OF THE BUBBLE WRAP UNDERLORD! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! Mark my words…I will have revenge.

**Karma** Has purchased a bag of Maltesers and Is putting to test the ad. So far no luck. KICK YOU LITTLE BASTARD KICK!

**Cody Rhodes** I am about to get my pubes styled any suggestions?

**John Cena - Cody Rhodes** Ewwwww!

**Cody Rhodes - John Cena** Ewwwww is not a style Johnathan. *eye roll*

**Mark Henry - Cody Rhodes** Mmmm, Sexual Chocolate likes himself a good solid bush , yeeeah.

**Cody Rhodes - Mark Henry** That is just NOT Dashing.

**Justin Gabriel - Cody Rhodes** Dude, go ask your Twitter followers. You are destined for the perfect answer.

**Matt Hardy** I LIKE THE PENIS!

**Jeff Hardy - Matt Hardy** O rly?

**Lita - Jeff Hardy** Message from Matt. Get off my facebook Jeff -_- What did I say about going on my facebook?

**Jeff Hardy - Lita** …That I could do it whenever I wanted to..?

**Lita - Jeff Hardy** Jeff….I have changed my password 9 times….how do you keep getting in!?

**Jeff Hardy - Lita** :D Haw

**Cody Rhodes** is in a relationship with **Cody Rhodes**

*Cody Rhodes likes this*

*Cody Rhodes likes this*

**John Morrison - Cody Rhodes** HOW DID I NOT THINK OF THAT!? D:

**John Morrison** became a fan of 'John Morrison' **Click here **to also become a fan!

**Matt Hardy** updated his **about me:** 'I lyk Peniour'

**Lita - Jeff Hardy** JEFFFFFF! : wgjrijgpreihg


End file.
